1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly pertains to a trailer hitch locking assembly for locking a trailer hitch to a trailer ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art locking devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,902; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,759; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,311; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,770; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,207; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,418.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a trailer hitch locking assembly for locking a trailer hitch to a trailer ball which includes a mounting plate securable between a hitch ball and a vehicle hitch, a trailer tongue securing means pivotally mounted to the mounting plate for positioning over the hitch ball to capture a trailer tongue therebetween, a ball securing means pivotally mounted to the mounting plate for positioning over a mounting shank of the ball to preclude removal of the ball, and a lock means extending between the ball securing means and the trailer tongue securing means to preclude unauthorized or unintentional decoupling of the hitch.
In these respects, the trailer hitch locking assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a trailer hitch to a trailer ball.